


give me a kiss like a kick in the teeth

by kingslayers (colbee)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3+1, Established Relationship, M/M, i am the man of creative liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/pseuds/kingslayers
Summary: Give me a kiss like a kick in the teethMy bloody lip never tasted so sweetnumber 13 / nothing but thievesor, the three times finn bálor wanted to propose to seth rollins, and the one time he didn't





	give me a kiss like a kick in the teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my dearest fred, everything i've had to say you've already heard, but this is yours to cherish as much as i cherish you.
> 
> follow me for ah content on gaywood and for wrestling content at gayfabe

i.

 

Finn watches from the press box with his arms wrapped around his middle as he watches Hunter pull out his sledgehammer. Seth already looks beat and battered, though he just keeps fighting, his knee is clearly still bothering him, and Finn’s heart lives permanently in his throat.

 

He might not even win this fight, and if he does, he may have completely ruined his knee and all that rehabilitation, everything they both went through over the past few months of emotional and physical healing would mean nothing.

 

Seth needs this, needed this moment, and Finn knows it. He’s long given up his personal grudge at the fact that he wasn’t cleared in time for tonight, because this is about supporting the redemption of his boyfriend, the man he loves above all else.

 

If there is any of that man left after this. 

 

Seth keeps blocking any and all of Hunter’s offence with the sledgehammer, but there is too many close calls, too much pressure on Seth’s knee, and Finn wants to flee the press box to run to the ring, to stand in front of the king and dethrone him for the sake of his soulmate.

 

But he’s rooted firmly to the ground, barely breathing, barely even blinking, in case he misses Seth’s soul leaving his body. He is  _ scared _ .

 

The demon within him is silent, on guard and ready to pounce given the sign they were allowed. Finn is keeping them calm as much as he can, because no one can run the risk of a vengeful demon stealing someone away in front of seventy-five thousand people. Despite this, the more that Finn’s fear grows, the more he wants the demon to swoop down and save Seth.

 

Everyone in the stands are on their feet, as Stephanie is inadvertently put through a table. Seth is breathing hard, almost unable to stand, yet he does it. He pulls off the Pedigree, and wins against all odds.

 

Finn’s exhale could have been a sob. He doesn’t stay in the press box to watch Seth’s hand be raised, because he needs to be down at the bowels of the building, ready to just hold Seth as he needs. He doesn’t allow himself to cry, these are their coworkers, and only the few select few know about the relationship. He can’t answer those kinds of questions, so he flees, to get to Seth, to not be caught out in tears.

 

Finn arrives at the talent tent to find Seth literally sitting on the ground, his skin blotchy and red, sweat and a slight amount of dirt clinging to him. A cameraman is talking to him softly, but when Seth looks up, sees Finn, the conversation ceases. The cameraman leaves Seth alone, and Finn offers him a slight nod, before sitting by Seth.

 

“Hey there, rockstar,” Finn murmurs, not letting his voice raise above what is appropriate for the hustle and bustle of the Citrus Bowl. “You did it.”

 

Seth scoffs, and shakes his head. “Yeah… Yeah, I did, huh?” He sounds exhausted, crushed. Finn wants nothing more than to just take his hand, kiss him, something to bring back the fire. It’s almost like the fire left him when he lit the ramp on fire. “ _ Fuck _ , Finn, I fuckin’... I did it.”

 

Seth thumbs at his eye, and Finn, without thinking, automatically reaches out and wipes Seth’s cheek. Finn is unsure of what is sweat and what is tears.

 

“It’s over, you beat him back,” Finn reminds him. “You beat them both back, it’s done. You’re  _ done _ .”

 

Seth takes a shuddering breath. “Then why don’t I feel like I got redemption?” he asks, and the pain in Seth’s voice brings back the tears Finn had been holding back. “Why do I feel so lost, I… I don’t feel like any of that was real. I still feel trapped.”

 

“Seth, look at me, babe,” Finn says, cupping his cheek. Seth hesitates, going stiff. Finn isn’t hurt; they’ve been in this spot numerous times. Seth has trust issues and walls, and sometimes they all go right back into place. “Okay, message received, but I’m saying it anyway. You’re out. You got out, you finished it. They can’t hurt you anymore. You’ll feel the redemption in the morning, I know it. You aren’t theirs anymore. You’re mine.”

 

Seth does look up, but not at Finn. Their coworkers are filing in and out of the male talent tent, many giving Finn and Seth cautionary glances, their broken down prince and the demon who protects him. 

 

Nobody approaches them, though. Finn is glad. He doesn’t think Seth is exactly in any position to talk about his experiences with their boss, and Finn  _ technically  _ shouldn’t be by the tent. By now, the demon has stirred, more than ready to conceal both men from the eyes of the world. 

 

Seth sighs, and his gaze shifts to Finn. “You’re going to get in trouble.”

 

“Nah, they can’t do shit to me,” Finn is still thumbing Seth’s cheek, and now he is leaning into the touch ever so slightly. “Not like I’d be mad if they kicked me out, I’ve seen what I came here to see.”

 

Seth snorts again, and shakes his head. “I’m not gonna let them get to you anyway,” he says, still sounding destroyed. But he’s getting there. The looks from others, the pride that they both are seeing, it seems to be healing him. “I’m out, so you will be too.”

 

It’s Finn’s turn to shake his head. Of course Seth will be selfless like that; fighting back the two people who destroyed his life and then swearing to continue to protect Finn from them, even though Finn isn’t in any direct danger. His boyfriend is a weird, emotional enigma. Finn loves him more than anything.

 

“Thanks for that, babe,” Finn says with the first hint of laughter he’s really had for the past few weeks, and he leans in and kisses Seth’s temple, kind of forgetting where they’re currently situated. “You were amazing.”

 

Seth sniffles, and wipes at the other eye Finn can’t reach. Just for a moment, Finn lets Seth lean into him and cry, right there on the floor, because it’s clear that either the emotional weight or the destruction of his knee, or a combination of both has Seth completely unable to move from his place on the floor. 

 

“I love you,” Finn says softly as Seth just silently lets out all these pent up emotions of war from within him. “You made it out, you were amazing, and I love you, man.”

 

All he gets in response is Seth burying into him, almost all six feet (this isn’t including his injured leg) in Finn’s lap. It’s not a common position to be in, although Finn and Seth are still learning how to be with each other and they haven’t exactly worked out all the good and comforting and comfortable positions to be in. Finn doesn’t mind though, because this is Seth,  _ his  _ Seth, who had his moment, got his revenge and overcame it all. 

 

Finn wants to marry him. Their fledgling relationship may just be starting to spread its wings, but Finn realises that in this moment, he wants to marry Seth. He wants to  _ ask  _ him, as they both sit, injured and crumpled on the floor of the Citrus Bowl.

 

He opens his mouth, the words coming naturally, no fear or doubt in his mind as the impromptu thought takes up all of his minds energy. It seems so poetic, Seth slaying a king only to be joined in marriage with another in the same night. Or, ha ha, Seth overcoming his demons to marry another. Both seem reasonable. 

 

Asking now seems reasonable.

 

“I love you too,” Seth says, ultimately causing all the thoughts in Finn’s head to screech to a halt. It’s so loud in his ears, Finn is surprised that Seth doesn’t hear it. “I’m gonna get better at it now, we… Yeah, we both will now. I love you.”

 

Finn’s demon chuckles in his head, though it isn’t a chuckle of mirth.

 

_ Time tells you to wait, no?  _

 

“Come on,” Finn says instead of his jumbled rap of a proposal that had just kept getting longer. “Let’s get you some water and ice for your knee, and Jesus, we need to clean this blood off of you, you look like Carrie.”

Seth finally laughs, a watery laugh, but Finn’s heart swells to full size once more.

 

The thought of marriage fades to obscurity.

  
  


ii.

 

The heavy smell of dog fur was almost overpowering to Finn as they walked into the shelter. The noise was almost as bad, barking echoing off of the walls and he and Seth walked past the kennels. 

 

Seth had convinced him about a week ago to adopt a dog. It was fall, it was beginning to get cooler, but Seth wanted a dog, and it didn’t take all that much convincing in all honesty for Finn to want to take this next step with Seth. 

 

Though he was very much regretting coming to the shelter right now, as his head (and the demon within him) are very not happy with the amount of noise around them right now. Seth seems excited though, practically bouncing with every step that he takes. Most of the dogs come up to the doors of the kennels, wagging their tails and some their whole bodies. 

 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Seth coos, his voice dropping into baby talk territories as he looks around at all the dogs. “Finn, look at them!”

 

Since Wrestlemania is in April, Seth’s mindset and moods have seemed to be picking up extensively. He still has his bad mindsets, his nightmares and anxiety, but Finn is still dealing with all his own garbage, and now they’re a lot better at helping each other. Seth is ultimately happier to be at work. He and Ambrose recently started working together again, and while at first Finn was jealous due to their work and romantic history, he’s long since realised that he has Seth fully, and besides, Ambrose completely reassured him that nothing would ever happen between the two of them again.

 

“I can see them, babe,” Finn says with a chuckle. So far, as cute as they all are, no dog has stood out to Finn at all. He’s sort of fearful Seth will just try to take all of the dogs home with them today, which will make getting to work on Monday a little difficult.

 

God, Seth is so endearing. He looks like a kid at Christmas, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Finn is so hopelessly fucking in love with Seth Rollins, it takes almost all he has not to fall to one knee right here in the middle of the shelter and ask for his hand.

 

Oh.

 

Finn hasn’t really thought about proposing since April. Maybe a slight passing thought, but nothing ever that substantial. But suddenly, in a bloody dog shelter in Davenport, Iowa, Finn wants to propose with a bunch of loud, panting dogs as his witnesses.

 

“Seth?” Finn speaks up, but Seth is absolutely and one hundred percent distracted. He has crouched at the door of a kennel, and his smile is one that Finn knows all too well. 

 

Seth Rollins just fell in love. 

 

_ Competition, hm?  _ The demon seems to be in a fairly placid mood, despite their increasing discomfort with the noise.  _ You may have to fight for his love and honour once more. _

 

_ Shut your mouth, dick _ . Finn snaps, though at this point, any snapping Finn gives to the demon has no effect. Instead of waiting for his head friend to reply, Finn comes over to Seth’s side.

 

He is met by the most wriggly labrador he has ever seen, who is rolling itself into knots for Seth’s attention. It is quiet, but obviously very happy. Finn now kneels next to Seth, and realises that, yeah, he’s in the classic one knee position. 

 

Is it time?

 

“Finn! Finn, look at him,” Seth lies his hand on the door, to which it is almost licked to death by the dog. “Oh my God, dude, he’s perfect. He’s gotta be.”

 

The dog turns to Finn, its eyes almost as brown and sparkling as Seth’s, the eyes Finn goes weak at the knees for. Seth blindly uses his other hand to take Finn’s and presses it to the door. The dog comes over to investigate, and for a split second, Finn is filled with fear. Most animals sniff him and react very negatively to the smell of Hell that he is drenched in. It was one of the things that almost held Finn back from going through with the adoption.

 

But the dog presses its nose up against Finn’s palm, and Finn almost flinches away from the cold, wet feeling, if not for Seth’s hand holding his wrist in place. It sniffs a few times, before Finn’s own hand is met with licks of joy. 

 

Seth and Finn both release a long sigh of relief.

 

“Okay, yeah,” Finn’s voice is soft. “He’s perfect.” 

 

Seth turns to him, and finally notices his position. He starts to laugh. “Are you proposing to the dog or me?”

 

Finn tries not to let himself go stiff as the demon cackles within him, clearly enjoying themself. Instead, he makes himself respond.

“Well,” he says, and Seth’s grin doesn’t fade. He doesn’t think Finn is serious, and for a moment, Finn isn’t sure he is either. “Well, actually--”

 

“Oh, you guys seem interested in Montenegro!” The shelter staff that showed them in comes back into the room. “He’s the sweetest boy we’ve had in a while. He makes friends really quickly with other animals, and he is generally really quiet.”

 

_ Divine intervention on your part, arsehole?  _ Finn asks his still laughing demon, as Seth excitedly confirms that, yes, they are interested in Montenegro. 

 

_ Oh goodness, I’d never! Still not your time,  _ _ mo Chuid féin _ .  _ I wish for you to marry this one.  _

 

Finn grunts as Seth stands, which ultimately brings Finn with him. The shelter staff unlocks the kennel door, and Montenegro all but flies out in a flash of blonde, wrapping himself in and around Seth and Finn’s legs, still wriggling in pleasure. Montenegro is leashed to get him to the reception, and Seth is chatting happily with the staff, his hand still firmly around Finn’s wrist.

 

No. No, it wasn’t the time. Now isn’t the time. And that’s okay.

 

As Seth speaks to the staff about the adoption payment, Finn crouches at Montenegro’s level. The dog has finally stopped wriggling, but definitely isn’t giving up his smile any time soon. 

 

“You don’t look like a Montenegro,” Finn says, and he cops a tongue to the cheek for that. Seth laughs, leaning his weight on the counter now. Finn looks up, and just notes how comfortable and happy he looks, and how breathtakingly gorgeous it makes him. 

 

“Oh?” Seth grins. “What’s he look like to you, then? If you say Donal or Padraig, I will dump you immediately and take our son home where he is safe.”

 

Finn suppresses the urge to flip him off in front of the staff member, so instead he just rolls his eyes. “No, you fuckin’ arse,” he responds, though putting the Irish accent on a little heavier. The staff member just laughs. “He looks like a Prince, if you ask me.”

 

“If you say Prince Devitt, I would rather take fucking Padraig,” Seth grumbles, though he is still grinning. This time, Finn does flip him off. That makes Seth and the staff member laugh harder.

 

“Prince de Grâce,” Finn says thoughtfully. “of House Rollvitt, First of His Name.”

 

Seth chokes on his laughter. “You’re not serious!”

 

“Oh, deadly serious,” Finn is so close to giggling. “It’s that or he is Prince Chicago Hotspur.”

 

“ _ Chicago Hotspur _ ,” the staff member squeals, crying with laughter at this point. Seth shakes his head.

 

“I’m in love with a maniac, this is what I have to deal with,” he says, still shaking his head. “Okay, you win. Prince de Grâce, you egotistical fuck. It was my idea to get a dog, you know!”

 

“Prince de Grâce, of House Rollvitt, First of His Name,” Finn corrects, and Seth rolls his eyes. 

 

“You suck,” he groans, and Finn finally lets out his laughter.

 

“I’m not being serious, except for the Prince part.”

 

Seth meets his eyes, and again, like a wave knocking Finn over, the want to just get engaged right here, right now, hits him hard. 

 

“Prince it is,” Seth agrees, his smile now just soft. “You still suck.”

 

Ignoring the feelings, Finn covers Prince’s ears. “Don’t fuckin’ swear in front of the baby!”

 

It’s Seth’s turn to flip Finn off.

  
  


iii.

 

The want to propose is getting worse.

 

At Christmas when they went to Ireland to celebrate with Finn’s family, Finn almost asked him at dinner because Seth just passed him the roast potatoes. At New Years, Seth had set off their fireworks while he blasted A Day to Remember throughout the house, and Finn wanted to risk his knees by going down onto one knee on the icy balcony because Seth was laughing so hard and happily, his breath coming out in little puffs of steam.

 

Now they’re standing in guerilla, awaiting for their impromptu match that had been set up earlier in the night by Seth’s new tag partner.

 

Ambrose getting injured had shaken Seth to the point where for a few weeks, he was almost a different man. It was like this was the broken man tossed aside by the people he had trusted all those months ago. He threw himself into his work, almost emotionless there and at home. Prince seemed to be the only anchor to reality he had. 

 

He was finally starting to come back, fire and all. Finn smiles softly at him as Seth takes a few long sculls of the water he has in his hand, before he pours the rest over his hair and pulls on his shirt. Their other coworkers, Finn’s club and Seth’s partner are also milling about, waiting for their time too.

 

“See you on the other side, your Highness,” Seth winks at Finn. “Don’t let yourself get beat up too much.”

 

“You’re on, rockstar,” Finn says with a grin. “I wouldn’t wanna bust that pretty face of yours.”

 

Seth blows him a kiss, not caring who is about, as his music hits. He disappears through the curtain, flanked by his partner. Finn’s anxiety about this match picks up, though it’s also followed by adrenaline. He wants to win, and if he wins, he is fucking proposing to Seth in the middle of that goddamn ring.

 

His club’s music hits, and shortly after they go through the curtain, so does Finn’s. With a grin, he pops the collar of his leather jacket, as the demon swells within him to the music around them all. 

 

The roar of the crowd fuels him on, as most of the match starts moving in a blur as the bell is rung. Seth and Finn know each other too well now, they almost complete each others in ring sentences. 

 

“Your knee okay?” Finn whispers during a rest hold, his drive to win almost out balanced by concern for Seth’s wellbeing. 

 

“Yeah, just a bit strained,” Seth responds. “Your shoulder?”

 

“I’m fine, we’re good,” Finn squeezes Seth’s shoulder before they part for the next sequence. At one point, the tag team that Seth is currently feuding with interrupt the match to go after Seth’s partner, to which Finn uses to his advantage. He doesn’t even pay attention to what is happening on the outside of the ring. He has one focus: win the match to propose to Seth.

 

He dropkicks Seth into the corner, and Seth crumples, almost a bit too hard on his bad knee, and Finn winces. He doesn’t let it stall him though, as he goes to land on Seth’s chest. Somehow, Seth rolls out of the way, and Finn uses the momentum to run at the ropes.

 

Finn hadn’t noticed that Seth’s partner had escaped the fight, and before he knew it, he was hitting the ropes and then falling near face first into the mat. 

 

Instinctually, Finn starts crawling away from the threat, but that leads him right into the line of fire. He feels Seth’s foot at the back of his neck, and the world goes white. Finn is stunned for two reasons. One, his temple just collided with the mat, and two… Seth hasn’t used that move in years. 

 

Pride leaks through his fuzzy mind, and he can barely lift his shoulder, and faintly, Finn hears the bell sound. He wants to get up and congratulate Seth, but by the time he’s stumbled to his feet, Seth has already disappeared.

 

Within him, the demon is going mental, which is making Finn fuzzier than his head hitting the mat.

 

_ Let me get him,  _ _ mo Chuid féin, let me! That is unacceptable, you cannot allow this! Allow me out, allow me to punish him. You cannot let this pass! _

 

Finn feels hands on him, ones he knows, but they’re not the ones that he wants on him right now. He needs to get to Seth, he needs to find him. He needs to talk to him.

 

_ How dare he? On you, of all people? What was he trying to prove? Is this love to you, mo Chuid féin? _

 

Finn shakes his head, cupping it as he is led up the ramp. In guerilla, he’s given a water bottle and some painkillers.

 

Seth ran, and he probably feels guilty. It was instinct for them both. Interference, cheating, and it threw Seth right back to where he was when he was just an authority pawn. He needs to find him.

 

“Where’s Rollins?” Finn finds himself asking who handed him the painkillers. 

 

“As far as I know, he was giving Jordan a talk by the locker rooms,” is his response.

 

“Will you be okay?” Luke asks Finn kindly. “Do you need us?”

 

“I need to just… See him first, yeah? I’ll text you,” Finn pops the painkillers into his mouth and drains the water bottle. His head starts to clear as Bálor learns the definition of ‘shut up’, and Finn traverses the halls alone to find Seth.

 

It isn’t difficult. Seth is outside the locker room, his arms crossed. He looks up and meets Finn’s gaze.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he says immediately, dropping his arms. “ _ Fuck _ , Finn. I don’t know what came over me, I just… I couldn’t… I--”

 

“Are you okay?” Finn asks, the only anger and betrayal within him coming from the demon. “You ran, I’m really worried about you.”

 

“I didn’t mean to bring that back on you,” Seth sounds near tears, and his hands are shaking. “Oh my God, Finn, I thought I got out.”

 

He sinks down the wall, and Finn, despite the pain now starting to bloom in his head, flies to meet him.

 

“You are out, look at me,” Finn takes his hands. “Breathe, look at me. You got out, we’re out. I’m here, aren’t I?”

 

“You shouldn’t have trusted me,” Seth whispers, but he is clinging to Finn’s hands tight. “I know how hard it is for you, and I threw it to the side.”

 

“Seth, babe, stop,” Finn kisses Seth’s forehead, and Seth does stop. “I still trust you. You reacted instinctively, such as I do. Bálor wants to smite you, but I’m more than just their anger. I  _ trust  _ you because you have given me no reason not to.”

 

Seth looks up at him, his breathing starting to slow from the near hyperventilation it was.

 

“I know I sometimes don’t know the difference, I  _ know  _ it’s hard for me to name my accomplishments I own, and it is hard to trust, but yet I still trust you, and what’s more, I love you, I love  _ you  _ as you are, Seth Rollins.”

 

“It was just instinct… I’m out, but it’s just instinct,” Seth exhales and without waiting for confirmation, he launches into kissing Finn, an act of desperation Finn is only more than willing to partake in. Neither of them care who walks out of the locker room to see them at this point. They’ve been together for over a year at this point, there are rumours both inside and outside of work. 

 

When they part, Finn lets a promise slip from his lips. He couldn’t do it in the ring, he didn’t win and that was his deal with himself. So instead, he promises. 

 

“I will marry you,” he says, and Seth blinks up at him. “I will never stop trusting you, not until the world takes us, man. And I’m going to marry you.”

 

“Are you asking me?” Seth whispers, and Finn’s smile is slight, but there.

 

“It’s a promise, babe.”

  
  


+i.

 

Finn’s ego is seriously out of control tonight. There is the possibility of a title shot on the cards, and Finn needs to get it. God, he loves Seth, loves his competitive spirit, but it’s been fun interrupting Seth over the past few weeks. 

 

He knows that Seth is still dealing with a lot of guilt over his actions since January, and it has been a little explosive for them both, but it never makes it back to the hotel or the house. Finn feels guilty himself, but the size of his ego really takes him over.

 

He tags himself in, and Seth just stares at him in disbelief. Finn grins at him, and Seth apparently realises the game that they’re playing, because he shakes his head with a slight smile as he steps out of the ring.

 

Finn dominates, because let’s be honest, he’s being a bit of a show off tonight. There is so much on the line here, it’s almost impossible for Finn not to take over the situation. Seth is cheering him on from the side, which is really only fuelling the ego. 

 

It doesn’t take long before The Miz lies prone on the ground, ready for the taking. Finn perches up on the ring ropes, ready to fly. Only for Seth to slip up the ring silently and tag himself in. Seth shrugs his shoulders at Finn, as Finn just laughs. Pride flares up within him, pride for Seth for playing the game, for him taking his chances and opportunities when presented. Finn did the exact same thing not ten minutes ago, so it would be hypocritical to be mad.

 

Finn rests on the top rope, still grinning. Seth, in a show of his own ego, brings Miz down with a stomp, and rolls him over for the win.

 

Seth looks up at Finn defiantly, as Finn just grins at him, shaking his head.

 

“Really?” he says, and Seth lifts his hands in a shrug. 

 

“No better than you,” he shoots back, though there is no malice in it. In fact, he looks more than pleased with himself, and when he properly looks at Finn, the pleasure is there for him too.

 

Finn almost loses himself in staring at Seth that he nearly misses the announcement. He gets Wrestlemania, and he gets to share it with Seth. The celebration that follows from them both involves taking their awards they weren’t invited to take, and Seth steals The Miz’s sunglasses as they walk backstage.

 

“We get the match!” he all but shouts after they leave guerilla. “God, I almost can’t believe it.”

 

“You best believe it, Rollins,” Finn says, elbowing him in the ribs. “We’re going to change the world.”

 

Seth smiles softly at him. “I’m not actually mad at you,” he reassures, and even though Finn wasn’t all that worried, it’s still really nice to hear him say it. “Yeah, your ego can be annoying, but I love you anyway.”

 

“Like you can talk about egos!” Finn laughs. Seth shakes his head, pushing the sunglasses up into his hair as they walk towards the busier locker room where they’re situated today. “I’m a bad influence on you, it seems.”

 

“Yeah, seems so,” Seth murmurs, now seeming very distracted. Finn lays his hand on his arm.

 

“Look, I’m definitely not mad at you. We got the match, and we had fun tonight doing it, man,” Finn smiles warmly. The conversation in the locker room almost drowns their own, but it doesn’t last long. Their coworkers bring them their congratulations on the match, but Seth does seem very off suddenly. 

 

He breaks away from the group that’s chattering, and heads to his bag. Finn watches him in concern, trying to not outwardly show it as well as putting on face for everyone around them - normal Finn proceedings. Seth grabs something and he turns, putting his hands behind his back.

 

“If I could have a bit of time to speak?” he asks the room, and Finn is frozen in place, his demon slithering around him, and Finn can almost feel their grin.

 

“When don’t you?” Cesaro shoots from the wall, and Seth flips him off, causing a ripple of laughter, but ultimately Seth is given silence.

 

“Well, if any of you don’t know at this point, Finn and I are going to Wrestlemania, and we’re going as a couple,” Seth says, and Finn dares a look at the room. If anyone didn’t already know they were together, they don’t show it. “There have been ups and downs with us lately, it’s not like it isn’t obvious anymore.”

 

Finn’s gaze is fixated back on Seth, as the demon whispers softly in his ear.

 

_ Tá sé in am, Finn. _

 

“But I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I’ve even talked to a couple of you all about it,” Seth continues. “and I think that I’ve made my decision.” He turns to Finn completely now, and all at once, Finn knows exactly what is happening and knows nothing at all. “Finn, this is hard for me, for it was hard enough not to do this in the ring. You know I’m shit with words, I either stumble over them or I run. But these aren’t prepared, they’re honest.”

 

Finn can do nothing but nod, unable to breathe, unable to even blink. 

 

“I know doing it in front of our coworkers isn’t exactly what I wanted, but I… I guess I can blame it on the adrenaline. I can’t wait, I can’t keep waiting. Finn Devitt, Finn Bálor, will you marry me?”

 

With the question, Finn remembers he isn’t actually a human statue that performs on the street. He wants to cry, he wants to laugh, he wants to punch Seth for doing it like this when all of the public proposals was everything Finn has wanted for nearly a year.

 

“What the fuck do you think, you bugger?” Finn chokes out. “Of course I want to marry you, I wanted to marry you over fucking  _ potatoes _ . I’ve wanted to marry you since last year and every time I went to, I got interrupted. Yes, I will marry you.”

 

Seth cracks the most boyish grin Finn has ever seen and he comes over to Finn, opening the little bag he’d been holding and slipping the onyx band onto Finn’s finger, before kissing him.

 

“Guess you are a bad influence on me, huh?” he whispers, as Finn grabs at his face desperately.

 

“Seems like Miz just causes proposals all over the joint, ey?” Someone else says within the room, to which Seth and Finn flip off the voice with smiles on their faces.

  
  
  



End file.
